


like in dragonball z

by treehome95



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, based on dialogue in game about thanatos's hair, there's no explicit sex but it's rated m in case?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehome95/pseuds/treehome95
Summary: Thanatos gets a haircut and it's just like in DragonBall Z.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	like in dragonball z

Thanatos, Zagreus, and Megaera lived in and rented the same house together, as it was the most convenient set up for them as grad school students and working adults. They were all childhood friends that got on with each other better than most people their age. They annoyed each other from time to time, but after having spent years being disgusted at Zagreus's habitual drinking of milk straight from the carton to Megaera's hair ties lying everywhere, they were much more tolerant of each other's quirks.

Today was a big deal for Thanatos. It was one of his few free days and he'd made a weighty decision. He'd kept his hair at a long, flowing length for years, mainly at the insistence of Zagreus. Unfortunately for Thanatos, he had an embarrassing crush on Zagreus, one that Zagreus was oblivious to and Megaera had picked up on day one of living together, and it made him weak to Zagreus's suggestions. Every time he felt it was right to give his hair the big chop, Zagreus had begged him to leave it untouched, saying this about how much of a waste it would be after all the years of growth, and that about how "cool" it was and how it "made him look like the type of guy that grew his own herbs and shredded major board" of which Thanatos wasn't sure was a compliment. 

This time, he had gone and cut his hair without the input of Zagreus. He was tired of the upkeep, the hours of conditioning, and of the constant tying back of his hair at work. The other day, tendrils of his hair had gotten caught in the door, and he'd decided enough was enough. He'd just returned home from his cut and had gone straight to the bathroom mirror to run his hands through his hair and admire his new look. The barber had given him a cut that was rather popular these days — a bowl cut of sorts with a shaved undercut and a fashionable curtain part. He looked considerably better with his hair chopped short.

Damn that Zagreus.

At that thought he heard the door swing open and stepped out the bathroom to see who'd returned home.

"Oh, hello, Zag."

"Hey, Th– wooooaaah."

Thanatos smiled sheepishly, apprehensive that the person most opposed to him getting his hair cut was seeing him in all his short haired glory. 

"Sorry, I know you wanted me to keep my hair long."

"No!" Zagreus exclaimed. "You look...amazing, actually! I love it! You're like...it's like Trunks from DragonBall Z!"

"...W-what."

"Y'know like –" Zagreus put his wrists together and his hands curled into claws "– pchoo. The one where they shoot beams out their hands." 

Thanatos stood unmoving, looking down at Zagreus's clawed hands and back up at his face.

"I need to go on a walk."

And he left.

\---

Thanatos's feet hit the pavement with menacing impact with each stride he took. He was hunched over, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, and grumbling under his breath, signaling to everyone in his vicinity to leave the weird, angry man alone.

That stupid, stupid Zagreus.

_No_ , his hair was not like in DragonBall Z. 

What the hell did that even mean?

Couldn't he just be normal and compliment him?

He continued to aimlessly walk and mumble the same aggravations to himself over and over for hours, not realizing he had traveled miles away from home until it grew dark.

"Damn," he cursed. He pinched his brow, sighed, and turned around to make the long journey back home.

\---

Zagreus knocked on Megaera's door, swallowing his nerves.

"What?" He heard distantly from the other side of the door.

"Can I talk to you?" Zagreus asked, fidgeting. "I think I fucked up."

He heard a deep, bone tired sigh, the creak of a moving chair, and soon he was face to face with Megaera in her open doorway.

"Come in," she gestured, not bothering to mask the annoyance on her face. 

He sank down onto her bed and she seated herself back onto her chair. He could see that he'd interrupted her mid-paper. 

"What did you do this time?" she said, bluntly.

"I...I think I upset Than."

"How?"

"Well, he got a haircut."

Megaera quirked an eyebrow, not at all indicative of the immense surprise she felt. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and I said he looked like Trunks. From like, DragonBall Z. And he got all weird and left."

She stared at him. Her face had gone completely deadpan.

"You know where they shoot energy beams and stuff and go Super Saiyan."

Silence.

"Like Goku?"

She rose to her feet. "You are so stupid. You are literally so dumb. You are so stupid and dumb. I'm going to kill you."

"...Ok…."

"Do you really not see what you've done?" 

Zagreus winced, his forehead crinkled in confusion. "Can you explain, please?"

She rolled her eyes and plopped back onto her chair. "Can't you have told him he looks nice? He's grown his hair out for so long and finally committed to doing something different and all you had to say was something stupid about DragonBall Z? Do you really think Than wants to hear that he looks like Goku?"

"It's Trunks, ac–"

"Shut up."

He pressed his mouth closed and pondered for a minute. "I-I do see where you're coming from, but don't you think it was a little odd he got so upset he had to leave?" 

Megaera narrowed her eyes. "You cannot be this dense."

"Uh…"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Have you considered that he likes you, moron? Why do you think he listened to you for so long about his hair? Why do you think this means so much to him?" 

Zagreus's eyes went wide and jaw gone slack. He breathed a barely audible _oh_.

She massaged her temple and sighed again. "Just apologize to him. And tell him his hair is nice. I'm sure it'll be fine."

He stood from the bed and straightened out his shirt. "Yes ma'am, I'll make sure to do so," he said with a little salute. "Oh and, in all seriousness, thank you for listening to me, Meg. This was really helpful." He offered her a tentative smile, knowing how unreceptive she was to affections and treading carefully. 

She rolled her eyes again, almost afraid she'd lose them to the back of her skull. "Get out of my room." 

He grinned and departed from her room, but quickly popped his head back into her doorway. "Oh, and Meg?"

"What?"

"I love you." To hell with treading carefully.

She cracked a smile. 

"Shut up."

\---

Thanatos returned home late, so late he hadn't expected anyone to still be awake and was shocked to find Zagreus fiddling around with his phone in the living room.

He looked up from his phone when he heard Thanatos enter the room and perked up immediately at the sight of him.

"Hey, Than!"

"Hey...Zag…why are you up so late?"

Zagreus smiled at him nervously. "Ah, you know, just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I have those nights," Thanatos replied and shifted himself in the direction of his bedroom. "Well, I hope you can get some sleep soon, I'll be heading off to bed." 

"Wait, Than."

He turned back to look at him. "Yeah?"

Zagreus looked down, still fidgeting with his phone. "I'm sorry about earlier today, I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

Thanatos's heart nearly stopped. "What?" he said, feigning ignorance in his embarrassment. He was not built for heartfelt apologies, especially from the one he liked.

"Um," Zagreus began and slid over on the couch to pat the spot next to him. "Is it ok if you sit next to me?" 

Thanatos's heart most definitely stopped at this point.

He awkwardly lunged over and gingerly seated himself next to Zagreus, choosing to look straight forward because he was afraid of making eye contact at such close proximity. 

Zagreus started again, "I know I upset you with my reference today, and I'm truly very sorry. I know it took a lot of courage for you to make such a big change and it meant a lot to you. I didn't mean to belittle something so big to you. And I meant it when I said I loved it. I think your haircut fits you really well, and you look amazing with it."

Thanatos had started trembling ever so slightly and finally turned to face Zagreus. He was looking at him with a face so gentle, so tender, it made him swallow. He was going to die.

"It's fine," Thanatos mumbled, looking away. "Thank you for apologizing, but don't worry about it, ok?"

Zagreus's lips spread into a small smile. "If you say so."

"Um...did you mean it when you said I looked good?"

"Of course, you look fresh to death."

Score, thought Thanatos.

Silence fell over them as Thanatos revelled in the satisfaction of an apology and Zagreus contemplated on whatever he was thinking about. This only lasted moments.

"Hey, Than?"

"Yes?"

"Are you like...in love with me?" 

Thanatos choked and burst into a coughing fit, doubling over in his seat, much to Zagreus's alarm. 

"Woah, woah," Zagreus soothed, rubbing circles into Thanatos's back as he wheezed into his legs. "You alright?" 

Thanatos looked up at him and glared. "Is something wrong with you?" 

He grinned in return. "Yeah, a lot of things, actually. I like you, for one." 

Thanatos was speechless. For years he'd pined for this fool. For years he'd mentally prepared himself for the day he would have the courage to fess up to his feelings. He'd bided his time, for years, for this. For the most tactless confession of all time.

God, he wanted to fuck him so bad.

"My bedroom. Now." 

Perhaps the dumbstruck look on Zagreus's face was worth it all.

\---

The two of them laid in bed, bathing in the post coital glow. They were damp and sticky with sex, but content. Thanatos probably moreso than he had ever been in his life.

It was above and beyond what he'd expected. Maybe it had just been a while since his last time, or the unleashing of years of extreme repression enhancing his experience, but he was blown away. His stomach tingled as he recalled Zagreus's flushed face and the whimpers he drew out from him. 

Thanatos turned onto his side to take in Zagreus's figure to his right. His chest was shiny with sweat and it rose and fell with heavy breaths as he recovered from the activity. Looking upon him, Thanatos's brow furrowed in intense concentration.

"Zag."

"Yeah?"

"Is it really just like Trunks from DragonBall Z?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this really short and bizarre fic! This is the first fic I've ever completed so congrats to me I guess? Also I truly don't understand how to use tags so sorry if things are off? Please be gentle lol.
> 
> Jen Zee literally described Thanatos's hair as "Trunks hair" and since then I've been possessed to write this.


End file.
